


All I want is love that lasts

by brittanyedison



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: Clary Fray is having the worst day she ever had. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, she gets locked up with a stranger in a bar.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	All I want is love that lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is the first time i'm writing Clace (or Shadowhunters) fic, I hope you'll like it!  
> This is also for the Quarantine and Chill fics! I went by the prompt of "strangers trapped together".  
> Kudos and comments are always :)  
> Enjoy! 💗
> 
> (title is from "All I want" by Olivia Rodrigo!)

This is the worst day she ever had.

The  **_worst_ ** . 

First of all, she was late for work. Her boss never reacts positively when this happens.

“Never reacts positively” is an understatement. No. He yells and yells until everyone can notice the veins in his forehead and the way his skin turns red.

And she tried so hard to avoid this. Always in time for work, sometimes even early- always serves her coffee with a smile, always so bright and happy… They even called her “Clary the Care Bear”.

But not this time, no. Not when her boyfriend broke up with her over the phone.

“I think it’s time for the both of us to go in seperate ways.” 

She wanted, so badly, to yell at him- “You can shove these ‘separate ways’ into you know where..”, but she didn’t. Just nodded and didn’t say a word, maybe because the tears were choking her and she couldn’t say a word without breaking down.

**_Over the phone._ ** How humiliating. 

So she stayed up, until the early morning, and ate all the ice cream and sweets she had. She deserved it!

But what awaited her…  **_that_ ** she didn’t deserve. 

She didn’t deserve to wake up to her ex-boyfriend showing off with his new girlfriend- 

And then to see she’s late for work. 

Yup. Worst day.

-

Clary turned her head to look at the clock. 17:59PM.

“Bloody hell.” She murmured and then frowned,  **_Bloody hell?_ **

**_Since when does she say that?_ **

Gosh, she really needs to get out of there.

“Here’s your coffee.” She slammed the cup against the counter and the man in front of her looked scared.

“We have a  **_rule_ ** about how we serve our coffee. Did you forget it?” Her boss, who sat in the desk right to the counter, pointed out. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath,

“Here’s your coffee.” She said in the sweetest voice she could get, “Hope you have a lovely day.”

And a smile. The most fake, big and idiotic smile she ever smiled. She clearly didn’t hope the customer’s day is lovely, and it took everything in her not to shove the cup of coffee against his chest.

“Thank you.” The customer took his cup and turned around. Clary looked at the clock,

18:00PM. Finally.

“Hey, I want one cup of coffe-”

“Nah-ah. My shift here is done. Have someone else taking care of your order.” Clary cut him off, pushed the counter’s door out and walked away. The customer was confused and her boss was upset, but she didn’t care.

Technically, her shift was done. And she was going to get drunk.

-

Clary walked down the streets towards the closest bar she could find,

**_“Hunter’s moon”_ ** \- the sign said, and it made Clary giggle. What kind of bar is that?

She was sure it’s a bar. One hundred percent. A group of guys were sitting outside around a table, drinking and laughing, and by looking at the place, she could see an actual bar, and actual people.

Good. She wasn’t going insane. Though she was sure she’s about to, because her day was frustrating. 

Clary walked into the bar and looked around her, it was pretty cool.

She also never visited a bar before… She never felt the need. She was pretty happy, and even when she wasn’t, she wasn’t feeling  **that** bad until she went to search for comfort in bottles. 

“Hey, you’re new here.” The girl behind the counter said when Clary sat down on one of the chairs. She had a curly, brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

“Yeah hm… I’m Clary.” She introduced herself, and for a moment she thought she might have embarrassed herself again. Was this place exclusive? Was she not allowed to be there?

“I’m Maia.” The girl,  **_Maia_ ** , replied with a sweet smile as she cleaned another glass. “Having a bad day?”

“The worst.” Clary sighed, “First I-”

“Hey,”

A voice behind her made her yelp. She turned around to see…

**_Holyshit._ **

The guy was blonde, with beautiful eyes, and incredibly attractive…

“This is my chair.”

**_And an ass._ ** Of course. 

“Hm, your chair?” Clary raised an eyebrow, “Unless you own this place, this chair isn’t yours.”

The guy bit his bottom lip as if he was trying very hard not to punch her. “This is my regular chair. So get up, or I’ll make you.”

Clary gasped and looked at him. 

“Hey!” Maia called from behind her, “Leave her alone. This isn’t your chair.”

He turned his gaze from Clary to Maia, looking pretty pissed and then sighed. “Whatever, i’m going to play billiard. This chair better be free when I come back.”

And then he walked away towards the billiard table as Clary turned back to Maia.

“He’s a regular customer. A real ass. I’m sorry if he bothered you.” Maia apologized and Clary waved her hand with a smile, “Don’t worry. I’m used to guys being asses.”

Maia laughed, “You started to talk about your day… Continue.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you…”

“Absolutely! I love talking to customers. Besides, they give me a great tip.” Maia winked and Clary smiled and started to spill everything…

-

Clary looked at the clock. It was 22:00PM.

**Time does go by fast when you enjoy, huh?**

“Hey, you two.” Maia said and Clary looked up and turned around. It was only her, Maia and the other guy. “I’m closing the place for tonight, so you should go.”

“Or what…” The guy said, pointing his stick at one of the balls and pushing it forward, “You’ll lock us in here?”

“I might will if you don’t leave.”

“But i’m having so much fun!” Clary protested and took another sip from her bottle. She didn’t drink much, only 3 bottles. She was too busy talking to Maia, who’s apparently even nicer than she thought.

“You can have fun at home, I have to close.” Maia replied as she took her side-bag and hang it on her shoulder.

“I’m in a middle of a game.” 

“Then come back tomorrow,  **_Jace._ ** You always come back.”

So that’s his name. Jace. 

“Just for you, sweetheart.” Jace said with a smirk and Maia rolled her eyes, 

“Don’t call me ‘sweetheart’. I’m not one of your whores. I’m a woman who’s working in a bar that you go to, which is why you’re going to call me by my name and nothing else.”

“OOO, badass. I like it.”

“Go to hell.”

Jace laughed and Clary just took another sip from her bottle. 

“Okay, since it doesn’t look like you two plan on leaving, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Maia grabbed her keys and went towards the door.

“Good Night, sweetheart.” 

Maia slammed the door behind her and Clary swallowed nervously. She ran towards the door and tried to open it.

“Don’t worry,” Jace said from across the room as he pushed forward his stick against another ball, “She’s going to come back and open the door.”

“Hm, no..” Clary replied as she watched Maia going down the street towards her car, “She’s going to her car.”

Jace dropped the stick and ran towards the door, joined Clary as they both watched the girl going inside her car and leaving.

“ **Fuck!!** ” Jace cursed loudly and Clary took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

“Well,” He turned his head to her and smirked. “I guess it’s just you and me.”

**_Just when she thought this day couldn’t get any worse._ **

-

Clary leaned against the counter and looked at the clock. 00:00. It felt as if time was now slower than ever. 

Jace, unlike Clary, was very happy. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or something else, but he put a coin into the music box and bursted into a happy dance. Clary felt the need to join him, but didn’t want to satisfy him by letting him think a bit of a music can get her up. For the past two hours he kept asking her random questions about music and drinks, and then said with a grumpy face that she “isn’t fun” after she turned down every question he asked. 

**_Suddenly_ ** he wants to be nice?

“Hey, you.” Jace called her and she rolled her eyes before turning to him, “Listen, I don’t know you, you don’t know me. We’re two strangers locked inside a bar. Dance with me, one dance- and then I’ll leave you alone.” 

Clary hesitated and he added, “Also, I apologize for being an ass earlier.”

She looked at him and then smiled, “Fine. Just because you apologized and i’m a sucker for dancing and music.”

The blonde guy held out his hand and Clary grabbed it, as he pulled her away from her chair. He started to dance and sing the lyrics loudly, and Clary laughed. At some point, knowing she has nothing to lose- she joined and sang with him. 

Clary was still upset. He was a real ass earlier, just because she sat in his chair. But she was having a bad day, and again- she had nothing to lose. 

They sang and danced and danced and sang…

Until they noticed it was the fifth song in the playlist. Clary laughed, they were having so much fun so they didn’t even notice the music was changing.

“Okay,” Clary paused the music and leaned tiredly against the wall. “I’m pretty exhausted right now, so maybe we should stop.”

Jace laughed, he had such a beautiful laugh. “Usually when I dance with my siblings, they want to stop after two songs.”

“And I assume you don’t let them?”

“Hell no. Dancing is fun.”

Clary smiled and then there was silence. She tried to break it by developing a conversation, “So, you have siblings?”

“Yup, Alec and Izzy. They’re my adoptive siblings, actually.”

“Oh, you’re adopted?” Clary crossed her arms and Jace nodded as he sat down on the sofa in front of her, “Yeah. Lightwood.”

“So finally, after two hours we’re locked together, I get your full name. Jace Lightwood.”

“Yup. Will I ever get yours?”

“Clary Fairchild.” She replied and he smiled, “That’s a lovely name.”

Clary felt her cheeks burning. “Thanks.”

“So, what brought you here, Clary?” Jace stood up and walked towards the counter. The way he said her name was so sweet, his voice was gentle and nice.

“Bad day.”

“Huh, tell me about it.” He grabbed two glasses and then a clear bottle.

“I-I don’t drink vodka…” Clary started to say and Jace laughed, “It’s water, Clary.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Now she blushed even more, he probably thinks she’s an idiot.

“No worries.” He said with another little smile and poured water into the glasses. Clary walked towards the counter and sat on one of the chairs.

“You’re having a bad day too?”

“Lately- very often, but depends what’s your definition to a bad day.. I call a bad day, ‘a day that started nice and then slowly got ruined by a bunch of shitty things’, so... you know.”

Clary laughed and then smiled in amusement, “That’s a very long name.”

“I know, which is why I just call it a bad day.” He replied and then sighed, “My parents were fighting again. It always ruins the entire house’s mood, and everyone is down, because they’re just shouting at each other and none of us can distract themselves because we can’t focus on the things we love to do.”

“I’m sorry.” Clary’s voice was now soft, and a bit sad. She was feeling bad for him.

“Nah, we’re used to it. The good thing is that we have each other, so we just play games or whatever. Today- they decided to go out, but I didn’t really want to join. So I couldn’t do anything I love to do, because they were fighting. Again.. Eventually I just went here.”

Clary took a sip from her water and didn’t took her gaze off him. He tipped on the counter with his fingers, “So I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have.”

She put her glass down and then smiled, “I probably would have done the same thing.”

“Yeah…” Jace took a sip from his water and then looked at her, “So, what’s your bad day?”

“Well, my boyfriend broke up with me over the phone last night.”

Jace frowned. “What an ass.”

“Yeah! And then I woke up to see him showing off about his new girlfriend,  **and** to see i’m late for work.”

“I guess your boss didn’t take it well?”

“Not at all. He yelled at me for like 5 minutes, he never takes it well when his workers are late.” She explained and then he looked at her and frowned again, 

“Where do you work?”

“Coffee shop. But just to make money, i’m an artist.”

“That’s cool. Care to show me some of your stuff?”

“One sec,” She reached to her pocket and took her phone out. Jace looked curiously as she went into her drawings folder and gave him her phone. 

He was silent as he went through the pictures and Clary thought that maybe he thought her drawings were bad, or ugly, or trying to figure out what are they…

“These are beautiful. All of them, you’re so talented.” He said and gave her back the phone, looking very impressed. “I have this friend that owns a gallery, do you know him? I think the name is ‘Mel’s art gallery’, very simple… But he also works at the brooklyn academy of art.”

“Mel Jones?” Clary guessed and Jace nodded, 

“He’s looking for students for his class, and then he asks them sometimes if he could take some of their drawings to put in his gallery- they get a lot of money for it. If he invites you to his class, you don’t pay for it. Some people pay to study with him.”

“I don’t understand, why are you telling me this? Of course I know him, i always dreamed of working with him… But I never thought i have a chance.”

“I think you do have a chance, a really big one. Like- I don’t know anything about art, but that’s one hell of a talent there. Can I give him your number? And i’m not- hitting on you or something.” He said with a smile and Clary looked at him, a bit shocked.

“Clary..?”

Clary shook her head quickly, as if she got lost in her thoughts and grabbed a napkin from the counter. She wrote her number and then added “Clary Fray:)” in a beautiful handwriting. At least that’s what Jace thought.

“Thank you, by the way. I’m not used to people complimenting me about my stuff.”

“Really? You should be.”

And then they just talked for hours and hours…

-

When Clary opened her eyes, she saw a brown wooden ceiling above her and a big lamp.

It took her a couple of seconds to notice that she’s not in her room and get up quickly.

“Good Morning!” 

Clary turned around to see Jace near the billiard table. She rubbed her eyes and then realized where she.

“I fell asleep?” She shuffled towards him and he nodded as he pushed forward the stick, 

“Yeah. Also, if you’re having a hangover, there’s a drink for you on the counter. Sort of my cure for hangover.”

“Surprisingly, i’m fine.” Clary yawned and then Jace shook his head, “Maybe now, but later it will affect. Trust me, works every time.”

**_Trust him?_ ** He’s just a stranger she met at a bar last night.

But she didn’t know why she  **did** trust him, as she walked towards the counter and looked at the glass.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t put anything dangerous in there. Just water, lemon and a  **_little_ ** bit of salt.” Jace said from across the room and when Clary opened her mouth to respond, he raised his hand. “I know, salt and water, disgusting- but you gotta do what you gotta do, right?”

Clary nodded and took a deep breath, “Right.” Then she drank from the glass and coughed.

“What hour is it?”

“9:00AM.” Jace replied and Clary paled, “I’m late for work.”

The boy frowned, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

She got anxious and Jace rushed to explain, “Oh no we- we didn’t do anything last night.”

Clary sighed in relief. “So what did we do?”

“Well I told you about my friend who owns an art gallery, and then told you that he’s looking for students and-”

“Oh yeah now I remember.” Clary nodded and Jace gave her a nod back, “Yeah, and-”

“You two are still here?!”

Clary yelped and turned around to see Maia walking in. “Well, you did lock us in.” Jace replied, “So…”

Maia sighed, “I hope you didn’t do too much damage.”

“Nope, not at all.” Clary took a deep breath, “I think i’m gonna go now… Might take the day off.”

“You should come here more often!” Maia said and smiled,

“I will.” Clary smiled back and then smiled at Jace too. 

She walked towards the door and then turned around,

“Oh and, Jace?”

“Hmm?” He lifted his head to look at her and she smiled,

“Call me.”

Clary pushed the door forward and Jace watched her as she walked away and smiled. 

**_Gosh. He couldn’t wait._ **


End file.
